


here, we can do as we please

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mimo is excited to get her big brother alone.
Relationships: Hoshi | Mimo/Kaki | Kiawe
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	here, we can do as we please

Kiawe leans down to kiss his little sister on her forehead, but she tilts her head up so that he kisses her directly instead, causing him to go completely stiff. Pulling back, Mimo giggles and says, “I got you!”

“Mimo, that’s no fair,” he mumbles, so flustered now that he can hardly stand it. Things have taken off slowly since the first time he dared to let his feelings for her get the better of him, and even now, being too affectionate with his little sister still feels as taboo as ever, even if Mimo is more than willing to go along with it. They have not done anything new since that first day, with Kiawe too afraid to do anything more to her, and they always make sure that they are completely alone before they risk it.

But Mimo has gotten to a point that she craves it all the time, trying to find excuses to be alone with her big brother more and more often, all so that she can get him to touch her again. He has awakened quite the appetite in her, and he can’t help but feel guilty about it, knowing that she never would have discovered these feelings this early on, had he not had a lapse in control. But now he is so hopelessly addicted to her that he could never deny her; hell, he could never deny her to begin with, because it’s way too hard to say no to that adorable face.

Today, their parents had to go out for something business related, and Mimo had insisted that she would be fine staying home with Kiawe to take care of her, nudging him so that he would agree that he was more than capable of watching Mimo on his own. Now, they have the house to themselves, and he shouldn’t be surprised that she is going for it right away, kissing him on the lips when he had tried his best to keep things innocent.

“I wanna do something new with you!” she says, before he has a chance to ask if she wants him to touch her again. They have fallen into such a routine with all of this that the idea of her coming up with something different to do never registered to him. Up until now, he has kept his own desires a secret, specifically because he does not want to rob her of any more of her innocence along the way.

“Oh, really?” he asks, trying to keep his cool. “What did you have in mind?” Maybe he’s overreacting; she might not be thinking of anything sexual at all, and maybe she just has a new game that they can play together, like normal siblings do. A part of him might be disappointed with that, but a much bigger part of him wants that to be the case, even though he knows that they are far past the point of becoming normal siblings again. He has already ruined everything, and that kiss only proves it.

“Remember how I always touch you until you’re done?” she asks, still not knowing all the words for what she is trying to describe. So much for them doing something innocent.

“Yeah…”

“I wanna do that, but with my mouth instead!” she says, looking so proud of herself as she does. He needs to stop this here and now, needs to tell Mimo no this time, tell her that something like that is way too far. This time, he needs to have at least a little bit of decency, as her older brother.

Mimo struggles to fit his cock in her mouth, but she does not want to give up, and Kiawe isn’t going to give up either. Somehow, trying to tell her no turned into telling her yes, and promising to teach her just how to do it, and now she kneeling down like this in front of him, looking thoughtful and mildly frustrated as she tries to fit it all inside of her mouth.

Seeing her struggle like this only makes him think of how hard it will be once he properly fucks her, and it’s hard to pretend that he’ll manage to hold back in that regard when he has her on her knees like this. There’s no way that she can take it all right now- her mouth is so tiny, so he’s much too big for her. Murmuring encouragements, he pats her on the back of the head.

“That’s fine, that’s enough, Mimo,” he breathes, not wanting her to push herself too hard. “You don’t have to try and fit anymore, that already feels so good. You can just suck on it like that, and- ah! Ah, Mimo, I…” But he is rendered speechless straight away, unable to even tell her that she is doing everything just right as he gives into the new pleasure. All he can do is pet her on the back of the head to tell her that he loves is, moaning and looking down into her bright, proud eyes.

She knows that she is doing everything just the way he wants it, he can tell from looking at her. His little Mimo is handling herself perfectly, and even if she can barely fit him and even if he has lost his ability to speak and coach her through it, he’s pushed to the edge in an instant, because it’s his darling little sister in front of him, barely needing to kneel at all to be the perfect height to suck him off, and how on earth is he supposed to last under these conditions?

He cries out pathetically as he comes down her throat, and Mimo pulls back, making quite the face as she bends over to spit it back up immediately. Kiawe had intended to pull out before coming, but lost control of himself, and Mimo makes it very clear to him how she feels about all of that. The poor dear wipes her mouth with her hand before saying, “That didn’t taste good, big brother.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you taste it, honest,” he says, but she pouts and turns away. “Really, Mimo, I won’t do that ever again, okay?”

“Do you promise?” she asks, not looking at him, but he can tell from her voice that she is already giving in. She loves and trusts him, after all, and he knows just how to handle her.

“I promise. Now how about we have some ice cream so you can forget all about that bad taste?” And just like that, Mimo bounces back completely. He hopes that this means they will get to do this again, even though he also hopes that they don’t, that she never asks again, because he knows that he can’t resist her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
